After Thought
by BlossomAngel16
Summary: A random oneshot I just wrote, between a madeup chara. and Dean. Enjoy!


Lillith, sat crossed armed, in the passanger seat of Dean Winchester's Impala. The ride was quite and both beings were seriosuly pissed off. One, because Dean had seeked her out, to a bar and forced her into his car and drove them, back to the dirty motel room. And two, the fact Dean had to look for her, this girl was under his skin and it was driving him mad. "Do you even realize how _pissed _off I am?" He shouted in the empty car, as they drove down the long stretch of road in front of them.

She glared outside, she had one of those looks, that really could kill. At first she wasn't going to answer him, but she was annoyed. "I'm suprised, you care, Dean!" She shouted back. She suddenly heard him growl, a inhuman growl.

"God damn it! Lillith, I told you, I didn't mean what I said, earlier!" He fought back. Just a few hours before, stopping in a small town in Texas, Lilly and him got into a huge fight, about going on this hunt and he said some hurtful things.

"Well, Dean, if you never meant what you said, you should've never thought of it in the first place!" She responded. Tears stung her dark blue sapphire eyes. "Dean.." She began. "Do you _really _wish, you have never met me?" She whispered.

He suddenly pulled off to the side of the road and turned off the car and faced her. She was facing away from, trying to hide the sad face, she was making. She felt his hand grasp her chin and force her to look at the gorgeous man, next to her. His eyes, god, his eyes, were just drawling her in. "Lilly.." He whispered. "I don't think I can imagne, me without you in our lives, my life" He admitted. He pulled away, but he felt her hands grasp his wrist.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Do you mean that?" The 22 year old ask. She was afraid, because she wanted at this moment, to kiss him, but she didn't know, if that's what he wanted.

He shifted, and took a hold of her hands and pulled her closer to him. Her eyes stayed locked to his. He smiled, a real smile, that suddenly made her heart melt. She couldn't stop herself. She brought her hands up and caressed his hard face, but yet his skin was soft to the touch.

He felt the warmth of her touch, burn through his skin. He had feelings for her, but wasn't so sure, if this was safe or not, but she was making the first move and he couldn't stop her. He didn't want too, so he fell under temptation. He brought his rough hands, and swept them across her face, before slowly pulling her face towards his.

And in that spilt second, both made a silent agreement and everything fell silent, as their lips touch gentlely. And soon, their lips meshed, skillfully together, both lost in their desires.

After a long time, both out of breath and lips swollen from their strong, and breathless kisses, they pulled apart. Lilly's eyes glassed over, her breathing was labored and her face looked almost dazed. Dean on the other hand, wanted more, _needed more. _

After her heart beat slowed, she suddenly felt a tug and found herself straddled, a very happy man. She blinked a few times and look down at him, his hands resting on her hips. He grinned at her, and she smiled nervously. She knew how Dean was, she had to witness it, from almost 3 years, but now, she had him to herself.

He brought his hands back to her face and guided her back down, for another, scorching kiss, which she was happy to enjoy. He immdetaly dominated the kiss, his fingers worked through her hair, messaging her sculp, he easily gained a soft moan from that action, which he swallowed.

Her hanhds wandered across his boarding chest, she wanted to touch that heated skin, so she moved her hands down his chest, across his stomach and slid her hands under his shirt. She felt his muscles jumped from, her cold hands and nails running across his skin.

His hands slid from her hair down to her neck, along her arms and around his waist, trying to pull her closer, trapping her arms between them. His fingers brushed under the hem of her shirt, touching her heated skin. So he seeked for more skin. His fingers moved under her skirt more, until his large hand can stretch across the small of her back, pushing her lower body more against him.

She felt that liquid fire burn through her body and in between her legs and it felt so good, but she needed release some how. She felt his hot hand under her skirt and it felt too good.

Her hands began to move under his shirt again, until they were at the hem and she slowly began to pull the shirt up as his lips moved from her swollen lips, to her jaw line, down to her neck. He left hot wet, open mouth kisses along her throat and a few love bites along the way, as well, branding her, as his.

He felt his shirt being moved, until he had to seprate from her, so she could take his shirt, comepletely off. His dark eyes locked with hers again. That nervousness that was there, was gone and now it was replaced with desire. She licked her lips and his eyes darted to that action. He groaned, inwardly, as her hands stretched across the spans of his chest, exploring the hot, shaped skin.

He watched as the nervous girl lean down and brought her mouth, along his shoulder and began to leave open wet mouth kisses along his skin. He closed his eyes, enjoying her tongue move across some of his scars, he felt that feeling run through his body, down to his middle sections, exciting him even more.

His eyes suddenly flew open as he heard his cell phone ringing. "_Shit.._" He hissed, fishing into his pocket and pulling it out. It was Sam. "Damn!" He shouted. Lilly suddenly pulled away as he answer the phone. "Yeah" He hissed.

After a few mintues, Lilly took the phone from him and smiled. "Yeah, Sammy, he's _busy_, call him back later" With that said, she hung up and tossed his phone into the back seat. He smiled up at her. And lifted a brow.

"Busy, hmm?" He questioned, flashing her a grin.

"Oh very much" She giggled as their lips met again. Neither of them knew, where the hunting was going to take them, but they did know, one thing, that no matter what, this night was forever going to be with them.


End file.
